


Game Night

by drpeepee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpeepee/pseuds/drpeepee
Summary: game night!!kind of a crack-drabble-thingy that i wrote at 1 in the morning because i got bored with my WIP. enjoy <3
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr! im @jocantread and i mainly just reblog random stuff, but if you have any suggestions or just wanna talk, im there! and as always, keep on and be safe! <3  
> \- Anne

"Jim, I don't like that look." Leonard said.  
"I'm sorry, Bones, but I have to." Jim replied, with a bit of regret in his voice.  
"Bullshit. You don't have to to do anything."  
"Yeah, I do. It's for the greater good."  
"Greater good? What- no good can come out of this. How do you even know it's gonna work?"  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
Leonard paused, looking around the room at the people near him.  
"You cheated?"  
Jim shrugged. "Of course I did. Never was one for rules."  
"And they're okay with it?"  
"It helps them, doesn't it?"  
"Jim, please." Leonard begged, distressed.  
"I gotta do it." Jim sighed.

"Uno. Draw eight, Scotty." he said with a grin as he laid his Draw 4 card down in the middle of the table on top of the one that Leonard had just placed. It was Game Night for the bridge crew (plus Bones and Scotty, but they were always on the bridge anyways). Tonight, they started off with a game of Uno, which Bones was winning, until now.  
Scotty laid another Draw 4 card on top of Jim's and looked to Chekov, who played another of the same card. Sulu and Uhura did the same, and it was Spock's turn.

"Spock," Leonard said, turning towards the Vulcan. "You, of all people, are just fine with Jim looking at your cards? He's gotta be out for that, so those cards don't count, right?"  
Spock raised an eyebrow at the doctor's apparent desperation.  
"Yes, doctor, that would be logical."  
Leonard sighed with relief.  
"However," Spock continued with the ghost of a smirk on his face. "So is this."  
Spock added a seventh Draw 4 card to the top of the pile as the color drained from Leonard' face.  
Upon seeing that drainage, Jim and Sulu both broke into laughter.

"This is- the angriest I've- seen him- since that time- you- broke your- arm at the- the bar on Risa." Sulu wheezed. Jim screeched with delighted and leaned his chair back. Apparently, he went too far, as he ended up on the floor, which made Sulu laugh harder and got Scotty and Uhura to join in.  
Bones put his head in his hands, too distraught to even admit defeat. Chekov, feeling sorry enough to feel bad, but not enough to regret his actions, patted the doctor on the back in a half-hearted attempt at comfort. Spock, still pretending to not have emotions, just held his not-a-smile until the others were done.

"Okay, Bones, that's 28 cards." Jim said after regaining his composure. The others sighed with pity while Bones kept his head down.  
"Bones." Jim nudged him with a smile. "C'mon. You gotta draw."  
Bones mumbled something from within his arms.  
"Leonard, we can't tell what you said." Uhura chuckled.  
"I said," Bones said as he stood up. "No, I don't."  
He slammed his hand down on the table, adding yet another Draw 4 to the card pile. Scotty started to laugh again, but was stopped by Jim. The blond flipped frantically through his cards and threw them on the ground.  
"GODDAMMIT!" he yelled, falling to the floor next to his cards.

Bones howled with laughter.  
"Keptin-" Chekov tried to say between laughs. "You look- like- a-"  
"Like a toddler throwing a tantrum!" Uhura finished for him. Jim just laid in the floor, staring at the ceiling.  
"Captain, are you okay?" Spock asked, concerned.  
"Of course not," Bones answered, still wheezing. "He just fuckin' lost the game!"  
"The game is not over, and therefore he has yet to loose."  
"Whatever. He can't come back after drawing 32."

Later, the group sat down to play a much calm, less tantrum-y game of Truth of Dare. Scotty revealed his secret tattoo and poor Chekov downed a bottle of pure chocolate syrup, and now it was Leonard's turn.

"I'll just do truth."  
"Aww, Bones," Jim whined. "I had such a good dare for you."  
"Which is exactly why I'm not picking dare. Anyways, hit me."  
Uhura thought for a second before asking.  
"Who was the worst crush you've ever had?"  
Bones thought for a moment.

"Okay, so, when I was a kid, we lived in some buttfuck middle-of-nowhere town in Oklahoma." Leonard began.  
"I did too. I fucking hated Oklahoma." Jim chimed in.  
"Don't we all. Anyways," Bones continued.  
"There was this boy, first guy I'd ever liked. Just moved in, his name was TJ or some shit. Anyways, I was a really repressed teenager and didn't know how to cope with feelings, so I wrote him a letter and dropped it into his locker."  
"What did it say?" Sulu leaned in.  
"It said, now don't laugh at me," Leonard started laughing at himself. "It said 'Get the hell out of my school.' And he was gone the next week."  
Uhura and Sulu laughed lightly, while Jim sat, confused.  
"Where was this?"  
"It was, uhh," Leonard snapped his fingers a few times, as if it would actually help him remember. "Smithville, I think? Yeah, sounds right."

"That was you?!" Jim said, suprise evident.  
"No fucking way." Scotty whispered.  
Bones just stared at Jim, squinting.  
"Huh, I guess so."  
Jim tilted his head back and started laughing again. For the third time that evening, he ended up on the floor. Leonard helped him back up to his chair, where he wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bones, I just think it's so funny the fact that you had a crush on me."  
"Jim."  
"It's just," Jim said, ignoring Leonard. "How embarrassing, y'know? It's cute that you had a crush on me." He laughed.

"Jim, we're engaged. To be married."  
"Yeah, but still."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always encouraged!


End file.
